


Chocoboy toy

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, I Suck At Writing Smut, Lemon, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, please don’t read this if you expect it to be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Noctis’ birthday present to his boyfriend, Prompto, is a little... kinkier then expected.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Chocoboy toy

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I’ll just say it before you get too far. This sucks. It’s not steamy or anything. I tried for days but... it still sucks.
> 
> Oh, and if you are still planning on reading this, Noct isn’t a prince in this reality. This was just a tiny little part from a 100+ page thing I wrote....(that was so frickin bad I would never post it over my dead body, though.)

“Eee! Thank you Iggy! This is totally awesome!” Prompto thanked him for his fifteenth birthday gift; a photography magazine Prompto wanted to spend his gil on, then decided he wanted dinner just a little more.

“Uh, now time for my gift.” Noctis mumbled.

“Duh, it’s the last one! That must mean it’s really good.” Prompto joked to his boyfriend, reaching for the box in his hands.

He pulled it away before Prompto could touch it. “Y-yeah. So good, I want to give it to you in private.” Noctis explained, scratching his neck.

“Er, okay..?” Prompto agreed, heading into his bedroom with Noct following suit.

“Was Noctis acting embarrassed?” Ignis commented, wondering if perhaps he had gone blind.

“Seemed like it.” Gladio nodded from beside him.

Ignis then sighed. “...Astrals he is such a horny brat.”

Prompto sat on his bed, the mattress bouncing slightly under his weight. He patted the area beside him, signalling his boyfriend to take a seat, but Noctis didn’t comply. He just shoved his gift into Prompto’s hands. “I’mna open this?” He asked, and Noctis nodded.

The wrapping paper got eagerly torn off by the blonde’s hands, and as the last bits of paper were removed, Prompto saw that it was a- “NOCTIS!!” Prom yelped, seeing it was a yellow, chcobo-themed sex toy. Prompto blushed, shuffling his thighs as he felt himself get a little ‘exited’.

Noctis suddenly wasn’t embarrassed; it was Prompto’s turn for that. “What? I can tell you like it~” Noct said, looking at Prompto’s tell-tale crotch.

“D-don’t look there.” Prompto stuttered, fidgeting with whatever he could find. Noctis complied, directing his gaze to Prompto’s orbs. “Why would you even get me a-a... this?” Prompto asked after a moment.

“I didn’t think you had any.” Noctis said chilly.

“Exactly! I don’t have any! So what if I hated it?” Prompto said, but Noctis still didnt seem convinced. “I don’t even know how to use the damn thing! I wo-“

Prompto’s words got caught in his throat as Noct rested his knee on the bed, leaning over him and forcing him onto his elbows. “Want me to show you?” Noctis whispered with a tone in his voice Prompto had never heard before: lust.

“Th-that’s not what I-“ Prompto was hushed with Noct’s lips clashing with his for a short, steamy kiss. As their lips stayed connected, Noctis leaned Prompto further onto the bed, laying flat as his lower legs dangled.

“We-we’re too young f-for.... sex.” Prompto mumbled, wishing desperately that he was older, but knowing it wasn’t safe.... or something.

“Oh no Prom, not sex,” Noctis started, kissing Prompto’s cheek “just me,” kiss on the jaw “using the toy,” kiss on the neck “pleasing you~” Noctis finished, giving the younger boy a love nip on his collar bone.

The raven could feel Prompto’s member digging into his stomach, and he took it as his chance to get the boy to go along. “Open it.” Noctis demanded, bitting his feeble neck once more before leaning back and giving him room.

Prompto couldn’t resist Noct’s seme tone, so he fumbled with the package until it was open, removing the contents before throwing the garbage on the floor. It wasn’t the only thing they would’ve have to clean up after this.

Noctis pried the neon toy from his boyfriend’s hands, licking the dick-shaped part of it. “Hnnn, okay Noct, I wanna do this.” Prompto moaned, the sight before him making his knees go weak.

“Course ya do. That’s why I’m getting it wet~” the bluenette explained sexily.

“But... it comes with lube.” Prompto informed him, picking up a small white tube.

“Well use that next time.” Noctis said, giving Prompto a kiss as he moved the lube tube to his nightstand.

“Oh and, chose a safe word.” Noctis instructed.

“Um, ‘stop’?” Suggested Prom.

“Has to be something better.” The raven said.

“Well I dont know, I’ve never had to chose a safeword before!” The blonde complained.

“C’mon, literally anything you want.” Noct sighed, getting impatient.

“...chocobos.” Prompto chose, and Noctis mentally face palmed at letting him chose. Whatever.

Prompto’s cock ached, so he reached down to undo his pants, but Noct restrained his hands. “I’mna treat you like the chocobo prince you are~” he insisted, undoing Prom’s button before ducking down between his legs.

The blonde sat up, the view of his boyfriend undoing his zipper with his teeth just enough to elicit a slight moan.

Noctis pulled the leopard-print pants down his slender legs, Prompto kicking them off at the end.

Prompto blushed harshly as the raven gazed at the tent in his underpants. “Prompto... how big are you?” He asked like it was the most normal thing to ask in all of Eos.

“S-six inches. Is that, like, I don’t know... very small?” Came his stuttered response.

“Five’s the average.” Noctis informed, pulling his shirt over his head.

“NOCT! What are you doing taking your shirt off?! You said we weren’t gonna-...!!” Prompto asked, unable to complete his sentence.

“Your just so hot I felt like I was gonna melt~” Noctis complimented “now how ‘bout your shirt?” He asked huskily tucking his fingers under the hem of the smaller boy’s shirt. He then slowly raked his long fingers up Prompto’s sides, removing the shirt as he shuddered.

Noctis pulled away to discard the shirt, noticing a sticky wet spot at the top of the blond’s underwear. “Soon you’ll be as wet as the toy~” the raven murmured directly into his ear, eliciting a quiet whimper.

“You ready?” Noctis asked, tugging at the boy’s boxer-briefs.

“Please take them off. I beg you.” Prompto nodded, and the blunette made quick work with his clothing, leaving him completely naked.

Prom looked away, blushing hard as possible as his boyfriend took in all his glory. “Look at me.” Noctis instructed, but he didn’t respond.

“Look at me. Your best friend. Your boyfriend. Your lover.” Noctis listed, before leaning in “look at me.” He insisted, and Prompto couldn’t fight his seme tone as his hand grazed his thigh.

“I love you, Noct.” Prompto whispered out of the blue.

“...What an uke.” Noctis said flippantly, but he couldn’t deny the tear streaking down his cheek as the angel before him caught him off guard.

Noctis then slipped the ring slowly down onto his boyfriends dick, happy he chose the small size. “Hnnng” Prompto groaned at the much-needed friction against his sensitive parts.

Once the ring was at the base, moist with pre-cum, Noct pulled it up and down once more, the connected part digging into his ass.

“Hah, Noct, please....”Prom whispered, eyes nearly shut in pleasure.

Every movement, no mater how small, had the blond wringing in ecstasy. Noctis began to notice this when he ran the pad off his finger across his slit.

“Promp...” Noctis started.

Prompto popped open a single eye to look at his boyfriend. “Yeah babe?”

“Do you even masturbate?” He asked, fingers still moving slightly on auto pilot.

“Noct! Why do you w-wanna know such... personal details?” Prompto asked, shocked.

“You just... you seem really sensative.” Noctis noted, removing his hands.

“Mnnn, you try being in my position!” He complained, skin still on fire.

“How about it?” Noctis wriggled his eyebrows, smirking.

“Noooct...” Prompto groaned in annoyance. “It’s just, your hands, on my dick, using a kinky lil’ sex toy, it’s like a fantasy come true, and I can’t help, but want you,” Prompto said between kisses, seeming like a totally different person “to screw me silly, us having he sex of our lives~~.” He finished.

Well, who ever it was, they just made Noctis so aroused that, with the slightest touch, he would have came right there and then. He leaned in close to moan deeply in his ear as his fingers returned to their position, Prompto mirroring the action.

With that, Noct slowly pushed the dick-shaped part of the toy into Prompto’s hole, though it was not an easy task, the blond bitting his lip til it bled.

He didn’t taste the blood until he opened his mouth to moan, because the toy gently dragging at his virgin walls, the way the ring slipped up and down, it was just too much.

“Sweet baby chocobos” he moaned out, and Noct’s hands froze in their place, a grin on his face. “Babe, what the fuck? Why did you stop?” He asked, annoyed.

“Safe word.” Noctis pointed out.

“Screw you! Now let’s finish this before I fuckin’ explode!” Prompto said, resisting the tempt to reach down and move the toy himself.

“Okay okay, wouldn’t want that precious dick of yours going to waste.” He laughed darkly, moving the moist toy once again. The constant friction on both his cock and his prostate was too much, and he was getting closer and closer by the moan-filled second.

As Noctis removed the toy from his boyfriend once again, it accidentally pressed against his hard, a small bit of wetness staining the front of his pants. As a million sensual pictures swarmed the raven’s mind, he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward, gridding himself against Prompto’s upper thigh, no voice of annoyance.

The heat escalated dramatically in the next few moments, and they were both getting close to release already, seeing as they are both virgins. Noctis could feel it as his jean shorts felt even tighter, and Prompto’s cock twitched with a warning “Noct.....I-I I can’t hold... Much lonGER...” Prompto barely managed to say, lost in the feels.

“Ah-ah. Hah. AAh!” Noctis panted out as he came in his own underwear, his boyfriend’s semen splattering his abs seconds later.

Noctis removed the plastic from Prompto, flopping down beside him, totally wiped out.

“Thanks Noct. That was... awesome.” Prompto said after a moment, sighing in contentment. 

“No prob but if you want to repay me,” Noct started, and Prompto groaned, expecting something bad. “Can I borrow a pair of underwear? Mine kinda...”

“Got frickin’ wrecked cuz I’m so sexy? Sure, you can borrow a pair.” Prompto supplied. “Just... get changed when I’m not in the room.” Prompto instructed, handing him a pair, and a tissue.

“Yeah, otherwise were not gonna be virgins anymore? Got it.” Noctis said, giving the blond a kiss after he cleaned up slightly.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far... I apologize for wasting your time reading this lol.
> 
> If you somehow managed to enjoy this (and I would be shocked), there is another part to it, if you really want me to post it. Uh, I guess just leave a comment telling me you want me to post the next part? (Like that’s going to happen XD)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but... you don’t need to waste more of your time lol.


End file.
